Molly Lansing
Molly Lansing is the daughter of Ric Lansing and Alexis Davis on "General Hospital." She has been portrayed by Haley Pullos since 2009. She was born on-screen on November 10, 2005. In 2009, Molly's birth year is changed to 1998. In 2012, Molly states that she is 15 years old, effectively making her birth year 1997. Storylines 2005–2008 On November 10, 2005, Molly was born on-screen in the Glencoe tunnel with the help of Dr. Robin Scorpio after many of Port Charles' best-known residents were involved in a train crash. Following her parents' divorce, Ric won primary custody of Molly with Alexis having visitation rights (although Ric and Alexis later agreed to joint custody). When Ric unexpectedly moved to Los Angeles in June of 2009, Molly remained in Port Charles with Alexis. 2009–2011 A SORASed Molly appeared on July 2, 2009, and was shown to be good friends with her similarly SORASed cousin Morgan Corinthos. She was precocious (often speaking to adults on their level) and romantic, often arranging evenings for Jason Morgan and Sam & Alexis and Mac Scorpio. She was an excellent scholar with a good pitching arm, a combination she used during a September carnival to cause all the "Dunk-a-Hunks" to fall into the water. In late October, when she and Morgan were collecting water samples for her science project, they heard someone shouting for help in a warehouse on the docks. They cooked up a rescue plan and freed Johnny Zacchara from thugs who kidnapped him. Molly was upset when her sister Kristina was attacked twice by Kiefer Bauer and when Kristina's brother Michael was sent to jail for killing his stepmother. She could not understand when she discovered Michael's father Sonny dating Claire Walsh, who prosecuted Michael during the trial. When Kiefer was accidentally killed by Alexis, his father Warren vowed revenge on Alexis and Kristina. In response, a frightened Molly asked Jason to "make Mr. Bauer disappear," but Jason was unable to. Molly, Morgan, Michael and Kristina were involved in the ski-resort bus crash during late December 2010 and early January 2011. Everyone was found and she helped her cousin Michael by alerting the occupants of a car where they were. Shortly afterward Molly began to behave strangely, lashing out in anger for little reason. She began to research bipolar disorder, possibly thinking she suffers from it. She became convinced by a new friend Shawn Butler, (a war veteran) that she was suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder as a result of the bus crash, and began receiving therapy. After overhearing Theo Hoffman's telephone conversation at her mother's law firm, Molly discovered that he was the Balkan (an international crime lord who was after Brenda Barrett). She told Jason and Sam about her findings but was convinced not to tell anyone by the two, who reassured her that they will stop Theo before anything happens. However, when Brenda was apparently killed by a car bomb after her wedding to Sonny Molly blamed herself for not telling anyone (revealing to all that Theo is the Balkan). When Michael and Morgan's mother, Carly was divorcing Molly's godfather, Jasper Jacks, they got into a bitter custody battle over their daughter and Morgan's sister, Josslyn Jacks. Morgan and Molly "kidnapped" Josslyn, keeping her in a barn until Jax promised not to take Josslyn away from Carly. Their plan failed when Kristina found them. 2012— Molly is now in high school and focused on her studies. She starts tutoring T.J. Ashford, Shawn's legal ward who recently arrived in town. T.J. hosts an unsupervised party at Molly's house to help her make friends, but it gets out of control and Michael has to come and get everyone to leave. Alexis shows up, and angrily forbids Molly from seeing T.J. again. Molly goes behind her back for months, starting to date T.J., until Alexis catches both of them. She later agrees to let Molly & T.J. date with some restrictions which they agree to. Molly finds out she's going to be an aunt when Sam reveals she's pregnant. Later, Sam reveals that Jason, her husband, is not the father because she was raped by his twin brother, Franco. Sam's baby dies and Molly comforts her. Sam later finds out her son was switched with a stillborn baby & Molly is ecstatic to meet her nephew, Daniel Edward Morgan. Danny is later proven to be Jason's biological son, but Jason is later presumed dead and Molly is sad for her sister's loss. Molly starts spending time with Danny, babysitting him for Sam. She runs into Rafe Kovich, Jr. while babysitting Danny, and buys him a bowl of chili. He's arrested for the murder of his mother, Alison Barrington, but Molly believes Rafe's innocence. When Rafe escapes police custody, she hides him in her room. But when she leaves Danny with him, Danny is kidnapped by Heather Webber, and Rafe is exposed. Alexis refuses to let him stay and wants to turn him in, but Molly won't let her. Rafe, though, lets Alexis turn him in so Molly won't get in trouble. When Sam & Danny go missing, Molly helps Rafe and Sam's friend, John McBain, break out of lockup to go find them after Lucy provides a distraction. Molly is arrested for this, but is later released after John, Rafe, and Lucy rescue Sam & Danny, and reveal the real killer, Stephen Clay. Connie eventually reveals Molly as the true author of the book, giving Molly the writers' credit she wanted. Rafe admits to Molly that he's in love with her, and kisses her. Molly says she only considers him a friend and tells T.J. what happened. T.J. ends up punching Rafe, and when Molly finds out, she breaks up with him. However, she changes her mind and tries to reconcile, only to find out T.J. has decided to go to prom with Taylor DuBois. Molly attends the prom with Rafe which ends up being cancelled, though they walk around the park together. Molly later finds out T.J. and Taylor had sex that night, but she later forgives him. Taylor now wants T.J. and Rafe is still attracted to Molly. They plan to make them jealous by announcing they're dating even though Molly and T.J. later figure out their schemes. This doesn't stop Rafe as he tries to get T.J. into trouble. During Valentine's Day, T.J. talks to Molly about taking the next step and she says she's not ready. When they decide to plan a romantic night together, Rafe tells Alexis, who barges in to their hotel room and drags Molly out. Molly is furious with both Alexis and Rafe, then surprised when Ric shows up in town, unannounced. Category:General Hospital characters Category:Cassadine family Category:Corinthos family Category:Characters introduced in 2005